


Peace In Surrender

by AsreonInfusion



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Flogging, Hand Jobs, Healthy Relationships, Kink Meme, M/M, Sensory Deprivation, Spanking, Suspension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 17:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6965809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsreonInfusion/pseuds/AsreonInfusion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zack organises a scene involving some of Cloud's favourite things to help him unwind and relax. Well, somewhat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace In Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> I'm never sure whether to put these as stand-alone stories or add them to the compilation of smutty one shots in Little Black Book. But I think it's easier for people to find pairing and kinks they're looking for if I keep them separate, so. 
> 
> I really could not think of a good title for this one, oop.
> 
> Prompt from FFVII Kink Meme:
> 
> "I would like, if I may, a BDSM situation featuring Cloud. Cloud is blindfolded, has his ears plugged and is harnessed to hang above the ground. He cannot see or hear what is going on, but he can feel what his partner is doing to him. 
> 
> I want Cloud seriously turned on by this. There can be painplay, but Cloud is consenting and enjoying this scene."

“Just relax and enjoy this, okay, Cloud?”

That was the last thing Cloud had heard... however long ago it was. It might have been ten minutes. It might have been an hour. He couldn't tell.

The earplugs had gone in, blindfold on. Silence. Darkness.

It had taken him a little while to get used to it; to fidget out the impulse to squirm, to open his eyes, to search for a glimpse of reassuring light. The blindfold was on too well for that.

Eventually he stilled, relaxing into it. Both literally and metaphorically. He stopped trying to hold his own weight, trusting the thick leather straps of the harness to hold him suspended. It had originally been a sex swing of some kind – it still was, he supposed – but together they'd adjusted the positioning and the straps to perfectly suit Cloud.

The position was reclined, with Cloud leaning back almost leisurely. His legs was raised, leaving his ass exposed, but it wasn't a position that felt exaggerated or obscene. The harness held him effortlessly suspended, comfortable enough that he could have stayed there for hours.

It was only the cuffs that gave the game away. A pair keeping Cloud's hands bound and out of the way, crossed at the wrists above his head. Another thick leather band around each ankle, keeping Cloud's legs spread apart.

There was also the fact he was naked, his pale, unmarked skin decorated with nothing more than a few lines of rope curled in pretty knots around his chest and thighs.

Just relax and enjoy this, Zack had said.

Cloud sighed out. He felt weightless, suspended like this. The darkness was peaceful. Even when thoughts started to crowd into the corners of his mind, it was easy for him to just notice them, then let them slip away again. Nothing seemed to exist beyond the rise and fall of his own breath.

And Zack. Zack was still there somewhere.

He'd touched Cloud, once or twice. A finger to Cloud's lips, when Cloud had been squirming at the start. A brush against the back of Cloud's hand as Zack stepped away, and Cloud had no more senses left to determine his whereabouts.

Now there was just his breath, his heartbeat. Cloud couldn't have moved far even if he wanted to, but there was something blissful in remaining still, silent, waiting. Surrendered.

The touch was feather-light, fingers ghosting against Cloud's cheek. Hyperaware as he was, even that much caused his breath to catch. But now he had Cloud's attention, Zack increased the contact. Just a fraction, just cupping Cloud's jaw, running a thumb over pink, parted lips.

Cloud tilted his head, nuzzling into the affection.

A kiss was placed on the tip of his nose, and then the contact withdrew again.

It was only for a moment, this time. Then both hands were on him, far more purposeful.

The touch was still light, but sensual. Languid strokes along Cloud's shoulders, down his side, over his stomach. His muscles trembled at the ticklish sensation, far more sensitive than usual in his hyperaware state.

Sensual. Oh, Gaia, that was definitely what this was. Maybe not outright sexual, not yet, but Cloud could feel his cock stirring in interest regardless.

Zack didn't stop. Cloud was so gorgeous like that, exposed and perfectly willing. He wanted to explore every inch of the beautiful blond, and he was free now to take as much time as he liked doing so.

It was even more fun keeping Cloud on edge as he did so.

He kept it varied. The gentle brush of his fingers, making goosebumps rise on Cloud's skin. The backs of his nails, blunt as anything but feeling so much sharper and more dangerous to Cloud's overcompensating sense of touch. Tiny little pinches that made Cloud gasp.

Sometimes he would step away, give Cloud a moment to become disoriented again, before returning his attentions somewhere entirely new and unpredicted.

Cloud outright mewled, jerking against his bonds when he felt the warmth of a tongue running up the sensitive inside of his thigh. Zack laughed at that – Cloud felt it, rather than heard it, a huff of breath and low, deep vibration in the body so close to his and yet unseen.

That had been the warning. The next thing Cloud knew, that hot, delectable mouth was on his cock.

He might have cried out. He wasn't sure, not being able to hear himself. But, oh, he hadn't been expecting that, and the sudden pleasure felt incredible.

“Zack...” he breathed, voice hitching.

He thought he felt a smirk on those lips as they left him.

Zack's palm smacked against Cloud's ass, and Cloud jerked again. That time he knew he had definitely made a noise, probably an embarrassing one. He could feel the sting of it, the heat blossoming where the blow had fallen.

There was a soft kiss placed on the corner of his mouth, calming him. Cloud hadn't realised his breathing had got so ragged already.

Zack tapped the tip two fingers against the back of Cloud's hand, three times in succession like the dots of Morse code. O-oh. Right. The signal. Since Cloud couldn't hear Zack asking if he was okay, they'd agreed on a little code of taps to ask the same question.

Cloud nodded. Yeah. _Yeah_ , he was good.

He was expecting it a little more when the second blow fell, but it still made him twitch. His breath gushed out heavily.

“More,” he mouthed. More, please, more.

Zack obliged.

Silence. Darkness. There was nothing else for Cloud to focus on, nothing to distract him. He could do nothing but feel, every stinging smack of Zack's hand against his ass until it was reddened and smarting all over.

Zack tenderly rubbed over the abused flesh, giving Cloud a breather. Cloud was panting, squirming in his bonds again now, face reddened just as much as his ass. His growing erection hadn't flagged at all.

Another three taps to the back of Cloud's hand. Cloud moaned as he nodded.

Then there was nothing again. No more movement, no sign of Zack. Cloud breathed out a heavy, shuddering sigh, almost whining in his disappointment.

It drew on, longer and longer. The sting of the spanking started to fade, and Cloud was left with awareness of nothing but the rapid rise and fall of his chest.

Then, finally. Two taps on the back of his hand this time; Zack was about to do something, and was letting Cloud know so he wasn't entirely unprepared.

Another long pause. There was the brush of something against him – multiple somethings, soft, leathery perhaps – but Cloud didn't have time to work the sensation out fully before the thudding impact hit his chest, just a hint of a sting behind it.

“Ah!” The noise was more surprise than pain.

Flogger. That was definitely a flogger – it felt familiar too, probably one of Cloud's favourites that Zack had picked out for him.

Cloud made a small sound of contentment in his throat and tried to stretch out as best he could, offering more of himself to Zack.

It was a sensation Cloud found soothing, the rhythmic slap of the leather tails against his body. Like a massage, almost. The floggers Zack had picked out had just the right mix of thud and sting.

Of course, letting Cloud get used to it was no fun. Zack mixed it up – he stopped to trail the flogger over Cloud instead, over his stomach, over his mouth and nose so Cloud could smell the heady scent of leather. He switched to flogging Cloud's ass for a few hits, the outside of his thighs. He threw in a few harder strikes when Cloud wasn't expecting it – Gaia, the surprised little noises he made on those were delicious.

Cloud gave a squawk and then a laugh when Zack gently flogged Cloud's bobbing erection a few times.

Zack leaned down and kissed him, just a tender, chaste thing, and Cloud could feel the adoring smile those lips were curved into. He tilted his head, trying to reach up to kiss back. Zack let him, just for a brief moment.

“Mm,” Cloud said softly. He repeated the sound even more emphatically when Zack took hold of his cock.

Cloud bucked his hips, biting at his lower lip. Ohhh, Gaia, that felt good. So good, after all that touching, all that teasing. Yes, yes. Please. That was where he needed to be touched now.

Zack seemed to be content to give Cloud what he wanted for now. He stroked Cloud in slow, languid strokes, similar to the touches he had started out with. Only this one was definitely sexual.

Cloud's world narrowed again. No movement, no senses, just that delicious tightness of Zack's fist around his cock. That was all he could feel, all he knew. The heat and the pleasure building in him until he was panting again, the heat of a needy flush warming his face and chest.

Zack wasn't stopping. His strokes only increased in pace, faster, tighter, rubbing his thumb over the head of Cloud's leaking cock in that way that always made Cloud writhe in too-much pleasure.

“Z-zack...!” Cloud groaned in warning. If Zack kept this up, Cloud knew he wouldn't be able to hold on much longer.

The only reply he got was the nuzzle of Zack's mouth against Cloud's throat.

Cloud gave in and let the sensation wash over him. He was losing focus, even with two of his senses down. Zack's hot mouth was pressing against Cloud's neck, kissing and nibbling and sucking, just hard enough to mark. One hand was curled beneath Cloud, around his waist, fingers stroking at Cloud's side, tracing the line of his hipbone. And, of course, Zack's other hand...

Cloud arched, gasping and moaning as Zack jerked him off.

He didn't even notice when Zack moved, brushing a hand against Cloud's ear to remove--

“Come for me,” Zack said, his voice a low, husky command right beside Cloud.

It was the first sound Cloud had heard in a hour-- he hadn't been expecting it-- and Zack went and said _that_. He couldn't have disobeyed even if he had wanted to.

Cloud made a choked noise – his own voice sounded too loud, too ragged in his ears all of a sudden – cock bucking in Zack's hand as he hit his peak. His lips were parted, brows furrowed together as pleasure shuddered through him. And Zack kept stroking him, even as Cloud came all over Zack's hand and his own stomach, until Cloud's cock was twitching weakly and Cloud himself trembling with the aftershocks.

“Ohh,” Cloud sighed, sounding delightfully blissed out.

Zack couldn't help but lean in and kiss him again. His hands cupped Cloud's face as he did so. “I'm gonna take the blindfold off, okay?”

“Mmhm.”

He managed to make even doing that feel sensual, gentle fingers slowly tugging the fabric away and tossing it aside.

Cloud winced and blinked in the sudden light, but Zack had been thoughtful enough to turn the lights down low beforehand, so the impact wasn't as bad as it could have been. Instead, Cloud was treated to Zack's grinning face hovering above him.

“Hey,” Zack greeted.

Cloud hadn't recovered enough for words, but he gave Zack a deeply satisfied, appreciative smile in return. He nuzzled into Zack's hands again.

“Let's get you out of this.”

Cloud let himself relax, going utterly boneless while Zack fussed around undoing the cuffs and making sure all of Cloud's circulation was still fine. He scooped Cloud out of the sex swing harness in a bridal carry, making Cloud squawk in alarm for a moment.

“I can walk,” Cloud protested weakly. Zack had deposited him on the bed before Cloud could even put up a fight over it.

“Nope. Cuddle time.”

Zack crawled onto the bed alongside Cloud, pulling Cloud against the length of his body. Zack had stripped himself of his shirt, but was still wearing his trousers. Even through those, Cloud could feel the bulge of Zack's ignored arousal.

He reached a hand down. “Mm, let me...”

“Ah. Don't worry about it, Cloud.” Zack took Cloud's wrist, pulling him away. Cloud pouted – actually, honestly pouted. Not that he would ever admit to doing such a thing. It was adorable, and Zack couldn't help but laugh.

“Please, Zack?”

Gaia. How could anyone resist when Cloud was like that, all post-coital clinginess and pleading.

“In a bit. Cuddles first, until you've recovered. I've got water, if you want any.”

“Then I can have your dick?”

He said it so damn _innocently_! So hopefully. But there was that little twinkle of amusement in his eyes, like he knew exactly what he wanted and he knew he was going to get it. He was insatiable, the kinky little shit. And, well, fuck. It wasn't like Zack's cock wasn't aching with need after getting to play with Cloud like that.

“Yeah,” Zack agreed, somewhere between a laugh and needy groan. “Yeah, then you can.”

Cloud seemed content with that for the time being and relaxed into Zack's arms, letting Zack hold him and pet him and soothe the little aches he'd left. They were quiet for a long while, just laying together and breathing.

Zack gently nudged his head against Cloud's. “So, hey. Did you manage to relax and enjoy it, in the end?”

Cloud had to duck his head to hide the huge smile on his face. “Yeah. I definitely did.”


End file.
